Awesome stuff
by Barren-The-Owl
Summary: avatar crazy stuff
1. Chapter 1

Toph and Katara

By KoolKat24

Chapter 1

The Beginning

"Katara!!" yelled Aang

"What!" exclaimed Katara

"I need to go to the toilet!"

Katara was washing Momo behind a bush. That seemed a bit weird to Aang but he was to busy dancing and trying to stop himself from weeing in his pants to think about it.

"Go behind a bush, I wont look" said Katara

"What's going on here?" asked Sokka who had just come back from spying on Toph.(He was secretly in love with her but he hadn't told her yet) Everyone knows he likes her but hasn't said anything about it.

"Aang needs to go to the toilet" said Katara

"Oh" said Sokka

Aang made his way behind a bush while Katara finished washing Momo.

"Boo!!!" yelled Toph who had just crept up on Sokka.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sokka

Everyone started laughing including Momo.

"That wasn't funny!" yelled Sokka a bit paranoid.

"Yes it was, it was the funniest thing I have seen in ages" Giggled Toph

"I'm going to bed and no one can stop me" said Sokka

"But according to my watch it's only 4:00" said Aang who had yelled out from behind the bush.

Sokka went into the cave that they were sleeping in until they were ready to move.

I'm going to cheer him up" said Toph and she ran into the cave after Sokka

"Well I guess I'm going to dry Momo," said Aang "Once I am finished here"

Chapter 2

Momo is awesome!

The glimmering night sky shone onto the pond near the cave. The fish swam about in the water as Katara ran past with Aang and Momo behind her.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!" yelled Sokka

"YEAH RIGHT!!!" screamed Toph

"Hey guys what's going…" Katara

S voice trailed away as she watched Sokka and Toph kissing.

"EWWWWW!!!!!!!!" screamed Katara

"DOUBLE EWWWWWWWW!!!!!" yelled Aang

Katara covered Aang's eyes

"Get a room you two" said Katara

Aang moved Katara's hand away. He stood frozen to the spot.

"GUYS, YOU CAN STOP NOW!!!" yelled Aang

"Huh, oh okay" said Toph

They got up and moved away together.

"C'mon everyone, we're going to get closer to the Fire- nation's campsite" said Katara

"Alright, c'mon Momo"

Momo looked up from a little nut he was carrying. He walked very slowly over the cold, hard earth.

Suddenly they heard a noise whack!!!

Momo had tripped over a rock and fell on the floor face first into the mud. The rock went flying and hit Sokka on the Big-Smelly-Crack-Of-Doom.

"Momo, are you okay?" asked Katara

"C'mon, I'll wash you on the way to another camp-site"

said Katara

I've got more chapters coming soon

ttul


	2. Chapter 3

Part 2

Chapter 3

The Big Smelly Crack Of Doom!!

"Katara, my but hurts!" said Sokka, trying to hold on to Appa as they through the cold night air.

"Well maybe because Momo tripped over a rock and then the rock went flying and hit you in The Bid Smelly Crack Of Doom!!!" said Katara in one breath.

"So that's why" said Sokka rubbing his but.

"I think I can see another cave we can rest at" said Aang.

Everyone peered over Appa's huge body.

"Wow, isn't it beautiful" said Katara

"Hello, blind person here" said Toph

"Sorry" said Katara

"Appa, land at that big cave" said Aang

Appa steered to the left and landed on a smooth and flat ground. The trees and grass were so beautiful

"This must be the Fire nation's relaxing spot so we have to watch out for them" said Katara.

Sokka and Toph slid down Appa's back first and then came Katara and Momo (who was on her shoulder because he was afraid that he might trip over a rock again).

"Aang are you coming?" asked Katara

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute, I just have to see if we're too close to the Fire nation's campsite" and he flew up into the air with his stick thingy.

"Hey, wait up Toph!" shouted Katara

She ran in and out of the trees and saw Toph just up ahead.

"Toph!"

"Huh, what"

"Can I have a word with you, in private" Katara and Toph walked over to the closest tree and said…

"Can you not do any of that 'lovy dovy' stuff around me" she asked

"Sure" said Toph and ran off to join Sokka who looked a bit constipated.

They all ran off to explore the new cave.

Chapter 4

Toph's Disaster

The next morning….

Sun shone through the cracks in the cave.

The wind swished in and out and the silence was disturbed by Momo who was trying to crack open a nut.

"Momo be quiet" said Katara

Momo gave up and sat down, waiting for something exciting to happen.

"Is it morning yet?" asked Aang

"Look for yourself pea brain" said Sokka sleepily

Aang sat up and rubbed his eyes until he was awake enough to see if it was night or day.

"Is Toph awake yet?" asked Katara

They all looked at Toph who was still asleep and snoring really loudly.

"I guess we better wake her up and then we can get some breakfast, it might have to be apples" said Katara

"1, 2, 3 WAKE UP TOPH!!!!!" yelled everyone together.

Toph opened her eyes

"C'mon we have to go get breakfast" said Aang

"Okay Okay I'll be up in a minute, I just have to…" her voice trailed away

"TOPH!!"

"Okay, Okay, I'm up"

She sat up and watched everyone heading out of the cave to go collect some apples everyone except Sokka

"Toph um.. I don't think we can go out anymore"

Toph's face went white as she got up and started walking out of the cave.

"Why?" she asked

"Well it hasn't been working out between us I mean we only just kiss all the time and that's it" he said

Suddenly, Toph picked up a rock and threw it at Sokka. It hit him on the forehead. Sokka fainted and Toph just stood there, smiling.


End file.
